Maria and Pedro
The relationship between the two African slaves, Maria and Pedro. Both Maria and Pedro were kidnapped from their homelands and sold into slavery by the Portuguese. They’ve met each other before Episode 1 of Season 2, and Pedro started developing romantic feelings towards the headstrong and uncompromising Maria. However, their different perspective of their condition causes roughness between them at first. Pedro is a nobleman and proud warrior from Congo and Maria doesn’t understand why he bows down to the Englishmen. While Maria is fully aware that their slavery is different from the Englishmen who have to labor the fields until the day they will be free and granted their own lands, Pedro believes them to be the same. He eventually realizes the truth in the hardest way possible and at Maria’s expense. Yet, Maria comes to love Pedro for his accomplishments and will to please her. Pedro wants to make Maria forget about their horrible circumstances, by making her laugh and presenting her with gifts. But they can’t escape Sir George Yeardley 's plans, who makes sure Maria and Pedro never forget who owns them. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season 2= Verity Rutter visits Yeardley’s farm to thank Maria for her help in Alice Sharrow ’s childbirth. Maria insists that Virginia will never be her home but Verity says she can have more babies there for Pedro has taken a like in her. The next day, Pedro is working on Yeardley’s farm and Maria asks what he’s doing there. Pedro states Virginia will be kind to them and she will be by his side. Maria frowns upon him. Pedro promises he’ll be like the Englishmen and work for his freedom. Later, Maria goes to him, while he’s in chains. Pedro promises her that life in Virginia will be kind to them and they will get their freedom if they wait. Maria says she will curse him every time he says such thingsEpisode 2.01. After Pedro's trial, he now belongs to Sir George Yeardley . Once outside, Pedro tells Maria his path to freedom is beginning. Pedro and Maria now share the same shack. Meanwhile, Maria and Pedro play in the farm and this makes Maria laugh. Pedro remarks that Maria will love him within one year and starts to singEpisode 2.02. Temperance Yeardley is reading the Bible to them and Pedro tells war stories from Congo and reveals he was a mighty warrior. Maria seems proud of him. Lady Yeardley remarks that when Maria speaks she continues to work while Pedro forgets his labors. The next day, Pedro tells Maria he followed her into the woods but lost sight of her. He asks what she was doing in the woods. Maria doesn’t answer. Pedro states he hopes she doesn’t put herself in danger. One nightt, Pedro demands Maria to show him what’s in the woods. She eventually agrees and shows him her kiteke. She claims she will never burn her idols nor pray to the Englishmen’s God.Episode 2.03. Days later, Pedro presents the bangles he ordered from James Read to Maria and tells her they represent her family. Maria becomes enraged and throws the bangles into the ground claiming them to be pieces of metal that don’t have the power to express her family. Pedro says he thought she would want to declare her love for her family proudly. Later, however, Maria is wearing the bangles. Pedro asks Lady Yeardley what’s the word of the sound they make. Lady Yeardley replies it’s “jangle” and Pedro smiles at Maria that it is a beautiful word. Lady Yeardley asks Maria where did she get such charming bangles and she replies they were a gift from PedroEpisode 2.04. While Maria and Pedro are playing through the fields, Maria goes into hiding in their shack. Once inside, she finds new luxury items and becomes terrified. Temperance Yeardley asks Maria if there was any problem between Pedro and her on the field and Maria states they were just fooling around. Pedro informs Lady Yeardley that Maria made a magnificent pipe and says he’ll get it but Maria stops him and states she’ll fetch it herself. Maria brings the pipe and claims she made it for Lady Yeardley. Temperance thanks her and promises her she will treasure it. Pedro asks why she would lie and Maria shows him the items that were placed in their shackEpisode 2.05. Governor Yeardley informs Jamestown the Spanish can invade them at any time so they must prepare for attack. Maria and the other women help bringing food and provisions inside. While Pedro is preparing to battle, Maria looks at him with prideEpisode 2.06. One night, Maria wakes up Pedro with a kiss. He follows her outside and Maria says that Pedro has always tried to impress her until he conquered her trust. He tells her she’s the most beautiful woman. They make love. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance Yeardley says she expects Pedro to follow her husband’s orders to “breed” with Maria. She’s heartbroken and feels a deep betrayal, believing that Pedro only made love to her because he was following Yeardley’s orders. Pedro confirms that the governor spoke to him. Out of anger, Maria stabs Pedro on the stomach and runs away into the wilderness. Later, they reunite at the tavern. Maria apologizes and asks why he didn’t tell her about Yeardley’s order. Pedro says he wasn’t able to think about their master when she was kissing him. They agree to turn themselves in to Yeardley. While Pedro and Maria attempt to return to Yeardley's farm, they run into Henry Sharrow. He puts them in chains and drags them into town to deliver them to the governor. Pedro urges the governor to forgive Maria, swearing it was an accident and she run away out of fear. Temperance plays along with their lie. Yeardley, however, wants to punish Maria and brands his initial on her face with a hot iron for her to always remember who owns her. Back at Yeardley’s farm, Lady Yeardley heals Maria’s face. Pedro turns back the pillow and asks her to be kind to themEpisode 2.07. At Yeardley’s farm, the governor promises Pedro that he has great plans for him. Pedro and Maria sing about being free and having their own piece of landEpisode 2.08. |-|Season 3= One night, Maria is having trouble sleeping. She has a vision of Yeardley with a severed head on one hand and an axe on the other. She also seems her Angolan ancestors in the tobacco fields. The next morning, she’s praying by the river to the Angolan gods. Temperance Yeardley arrives and Maria tells her about her night visions. Pedro tries to prevent Maria from saying anymore but she reveals to Temperance her vision of Yeardley and the severed head. Later, Lady Yeardley believes in Maria and asks if the vision can be stopped. Maria doesn’t know. Pedro begs Lady Yeardley to keep it a secret from the governor. Temperance agreesEpisode 3.01. Sir George Yeardley asks Maria if she spoke to her ancestors. Pedro says Maria’s visions are nothing more than childish dreams. Yeardley says he’s done with Pedro’s insolence and therefore will send him, without Maria, to live and work in his new lands by the river. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro approaches Yeardley and Temperance carrying an axe and is stopped by Maria, who tells the governor he only wants his permission to sharpen his axe. Yeardley gives Pedro his dagger and commands him to grind it. Willmus Crabtree praises Maria's beauty. He tells her that if she was in England every man alive would fall to her feet. She goes to the tavern and asks Verity Rutter to help her hiring sailors so she’ll leave to England. Tamlin Appleday overheards. Verity warns Maria’s plan won’t work because someone will catch her. Maria says the governor will send Pedro away and that Pedro will kill Yeardley because that happens. Verity still says no. Later, Meredith Rutter says he’ll talk to the captain of the Golden Lion about smuggling Pedro and Maria to England. Tamlin tells Jocelyn about Pedro and Maria’s plan to escape to England during St. George’s feast in exchange for a slice of pie, and the widow writes a letter to her sister ELizabeth. Meanwhile, Pedro tells Maria he won’t go to England because the other African slaves will be punished for their escape. The next day, Yeardley commands Pedro to say goodbye to Maria because they’ll travel to his new lands by the river where Pedro will live and work. Maria and Pedro kiss goodbye and he promises everything is fine. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria goes to Pedro alongside the other African slaves and says they all wish for them to go because it will give them hope. Pedro finally agrees to go to England with Maria. Maria and Pedro leave the feast and board the Golden Lion, hiding behind deck. At the feast, Yeardley is looking for Pedro and asks him to raise the flag. Verity overhears and fearing Maria and Pedro's escape is known Verity seeks to warn them. They return but Pedro assures to Maria they haven’t been defeated. Yeardley tells Pedro to hoist the flag. Pedro refuses and very publicly asks the governor to allow him to stay with Maria. Yeardley eventually agreesEpisode 3.03. By the river, Maria is washing clothes when she hears a horse neighing. She follows the sound and founds the golden horse. At Yeardley's farm, the governor commands Pedro to go with Maria tomorrow and catch the horse on his behalf. Later Temperance tells Maria that she’s aware of her trying to escape to England. She promises she’ll ask her husband to give her and Pedro some cattle for them to breed. Meanwhile, Maria and Pedro search for the horse. Pedro doesn’t believe they’ll catch it. Maria claims they are not Yeardley’s servants, they are his slaves. Meanwhile, they run into James Read. They reveal they don’t want to find the animal because Yeardley believes Maria saw the horse by magic. Pedro wants Yeardley to stop plaguing Maria. But James keeps pursuing the horse. They manage to track the horse on a field but he runs away because of Tamlin. Later, James Read steals the horse from the Sharrows. Pedro says that if Maria delivers the horse to Yeardley then the governor will believe everything she tells him after that. Henry and Pepper arrive to retrieve the horse. James says it belongs to Maria. Henry informs that the horse will allow Silas to return to the farm and be hunted no more. Pedro recalls it was Henry who delivered them to the governor so he might put a brand upon her cheek. Maria, however, chooses to give the horse back to the SharrowsEpisode 3.04. Pedro hauls a cart around Jamestown, collecting buckets of urine. He reunites with Maria and calls himself the “prince of piss”. Later, Meredith approaches Pedro and Maria and begs them to call upon Verity to forgive him because he’s afflicted by injustice. They turn their back on himEpisode 3.05. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria and Pedro are resting. Maria says that if they accept the way things are perhaps they’ll know peace. Pedro playfully says Maria will bow to Yeardley because she loves it. They are laughing when Christopher and Verity arrive. The doctor tells them the governor has written in his will that Maria and Pedro are to be passed on to his children upon his death. They realize they will never be free. Pedro says that even if he kills Yeardley, the governor will own them beyond the grave. Verity asks what can be done. Christopher promises he’ll write to England to the Virginia Company but Maria doesn’t trust in English promises. Pedro thanks Christopher for his wish to help them. At his shack, Pedro is collecting his belongings. Maria comes in and reveals she’ll poison Yeardley’s mind to drive him to madness. Pedro believes he might reach for Yeardley’s soul and change his mind. However, his plan fails. Pedro talks to Maria about the timepiece and explains its purpose. Pedro says he doesn’t know if the pocket dial came into his life to teach or torment him. Maria says there is a way to undo Yeardley but it’s not hope nor kindnessEpisode 3.06. Maria has a vision of doom. Pedro asks her what’s wrong. Maria says something is wrong but she doesn’t know what it is. Maria and Pedro watch as more African slaves arrive to Jamestown to work on Yeardley’s farm. Pedro is heartbroken. Maria says he knows what to do. Pedro goes to the African men and introduces himself and promise he’ll be a teacher to them. Maria observes the Pamunkey workers talking among themselves and senses something is wrong. At Yeardley’s farm, the workers are eating and Pedro is telling stories. Maria senses something is wrong. The Pamunkey workers stab Pedro and the others. Maria runs with Pedro and says they must get away. Pedro chooses to remain behind because he doesn’t run from a fight. It’s implied Pedro was killed during the Pamunkey attack but Maria survived because she took refuge within JamestownEpisode 3.08. Gallery Jamestown-interview-2a.jpg 500hjklç.jpg References Category:Relationships